Stand By You
by tarin2014tfan
Summary: Raph finally understands why Leo reacts the way he does when Raph goes solo.


**Stand By You**

 **Disclaimer** \- I do not own TMNT or any of the characters therein. Some VERY rich dude does.  
 **Rating** \- Mature Audiences ONLY

 **Story Warnings** \- Emotional distress, Anger issues, Injury, Tcest, Sex scene implied, (Don't like these topics? Do not read.)  
 **Pairings** -Raphael  & Leonardo (Don't like? Do not read.)  
 **Universe** \- 2003-2007 After the series ended, before the movie.  
 **Ages** \- Leo and Raph, 22 (I made them this age to account for time passage in the series storyline.)

 **Summary** \- Raph finally understands why Leo reacts the way he does when Raph goes solo.

 **Chapter credits** \- Song :  Stand by You by Rachel Platten

 _ **Italics Print**_ \- **_Song Lyrics_**

** **WARNING** This Story contains a SEX scene. Do not read if you do not like! **WARNING****

 **Stand By You**

He raced across the darkened rooftops. Nothing slowed him. Nothing stood in his way. One single thought drove the leaf green turtle, forcing him to push himself to his very limits.

Save his brother.

 ** _Hands, put your empty hands in mine._**

He would never understand what drove the hothead to do the things he did. To put himself in danger, time and again. To constantly risk his life.

No, that wasn't true. He did know. It was the same thing that drove him now.

Emotions.

 ** _And scars, show me all the scars you hide._**

More precisely, it was the strength and depth of his emotions that drove the emerald turtle to do the things he did. Helping. Laughing. Fighting.

 ** _And hey, if your wings are broken._**

Everything Raph did was driven by his overwhelming emotion for his family. He continuously worked to make himself stronger, faster, more able, for one reason only.

To keep the family he couldn't live without safe.

 ** _Please take mine so yours can open too._**

That very reason was why Raph was in the position he was in now.

To keep the family he couldn't live without safe.

That very reason was why Leo now raced across the rooftops.

To keep the family he couldn't live without safe.

 ** _'Cause I'm gonna stand by you._**

Once again, Raph had left the lair. Against the wishes of his family. That night, the hothead had not been ordered to stay inside, but asked.

The blue banded leader had watched his brother's internal struggle taking place. Stay inside, bask in the joy and love he felt for his family, or go out, and eliminate the dangers that threatened his family, keep them safe.

The need to keep them safe won out.

 ** _Oh, tears make kaleidoscopes in your eyes._**

Not long after the emerald turtle had gone, Raph called. There were too many. He was hurt. He needed help.

 ** _And hurt, I know you're hurting, but so am I._**

Donnie and Mikey were at the junkyard. The genius had surprised the jokster with a new game system. They had went looking for parts.

 ** _And love, if your wings are broken._**

Splinter was watching movies with April. An event they had planned weeks ago.

 ** _Borrow mine so yours can open too._**

That left Leo.

 ** _'Cause I'm gonna stand by you._**

He heard the sounds of battle long before he saw it. The unmistakable clang of metal against metal. The cut off screams of those whose life had come to an abrupt end. The pain filled grunts of the one who had ended it.

 ** _Even if we're breaking down, we can find a way to break through._**

Without thought, he jumped the ledge. Landing in front of his bleeding brother. He fought with precision. His swords unerringly finding their mark every time. Ending every threat to the brother he could not envision life without.

 ** _Even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through hell with you._**

Side by side they fought, becoming the devestating force they had been trained since childhood to be. The enemy died in the face of their emotion. Most saw it as rage, insane fury. None saw it for what it was.

Love.

 ** _Love, you're not alone, 'cause I'm gonna stand by you._**

The battle ended. The enemy was no more. They had triumphed.

Together.

 ** _Even if we can't find heaven, I'm gonna stand by you._**

Back within the safety of the underground tunnels, the brothers slowly made their way back home. A leaf green shoulder under an emerald arm.

Supporting.

Helping.

Being there.

 ** _Even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through hell with you._**

Not a word was spoken. None were needed.

 ** _Love, you're not alone, 'cause I'm gonna stand by you._**

In the medical lab, wounds were cleaned, stitched. Emotions were felt.

Love for a brother.

Hatred of self.

Fear of what almost had happened.

Rage at failing.

 ** _Yeah, you're all I never knew I needed._**

Cautiously, a leaf green hand reached out.

He was shocked when an emerald hand violently shoved him away. He stumbled back, watching in confusion as his brother stormed away.

 ** _And the heart, sometimes it's unclear why it's beating._**

No. He was not going to just let him walk away. Not this time.

 ** _And love, if your wings are broken._**

A snarl ripped out when the leaf green hand clamped down on his shoulder. The emerald turtle spun, ready to vent his fury, then stopped.

 ** _We can brave through those emotions too._**

Leo, the stoic brother, was... crying?

 ** _'Cause I'm gonna stand by you._**

"Don't," he whispered. "Don't walk away from me. Not when I almost lost you."

Confusion filled golden eyes.

"Your leg. The artery."

 ** _Oh, truth, I guess truth is what you believe in._**

Suddenly he understood. If it had been one of his brothers...

Taking the leaf green hand in his, he lead them to a bedroom. They sat. He wrapped his brother in his strong arms.

 ** _And faith, I think faith is helping to reason._**

"I got ya," he murmured.

 ** _No, no, no, love, if your wings are broken._**

The depth of his fear threatened to drown him. He let it out, letting his stronger brother anchor him through the raging storm of emotions.

 ** _Borrow mine so yours can open too._**

Raph now understood. All the angry words. The lectures. The constant fights.

Overwhelming emotion as deep and as strong as his own.

The very thing that drove him to protect his family, drove Leo to protect him.

Fear of losing the one thing you couldn't live without.

 ** _'Cause I'm gonna stand by you._**

Calloused thumbs wiped away the few remaining tears. Soft lips kissed away the dampness.

 ** _Even if we're breaking down, we can find a way to break through._**

Emerald lips sought leaf green. The power of their emotions surged, washing them both away in it's swift current.

 ** _Even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through hell with you._**

Breathless kisses were scattered over bare skin. Hands roamed, searching, reassuring each one of the other.

 ** _Love, you're not alone, 'cause I'm gonna stand by you._**

He was alive.

He was safe.

He was there.

 ** _Even if we can't find heaven, I'm gonna stand by you._**

Muscled legs opened. Offering.

Fear flashed in hazel eyes. A smile reassured. A gentle but urgent pressing of their bodies together spoke louder than words ever could.

 ** _Even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through hell with you._**

They came together as one. The strength and depth of their emotions spilled over into their union.

 ** _Love, you're not alone, 'cause I'm gonna stand by you._**

The emotions felt by one was reflected in the eyes of the other.

 ** _I'll be your eyes when yours can't shine._**

The power of the emotions felt by one was expressed in the touch of the other.

 ** _I'll be your arms, I'll be your steady satellite._**

Each one finally understood what drove the other to act as he did.

 ** _And when you can't rise, well, I'll cry with you on hands and knees._**

Emotions.

Fear of loss.

Emotions.

Love.

 ** _'Cause I'm gonna stand by you._**

They lay together, speaking without words. Making silent but powerful promises to each other.

 ** _Even if we're breaking down, we can find a way to break through._**

Their father returned. Their brothers shortly after.

 ** _Even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through hell with you._**

"You're going to keep going out alone, aren't you?" he asked.

A small nod followed the reply. "And you'll be standing beside me the entire time."

 _ **Love, you're not alone, 'cause I'm gonna stand by you.**_  
 _ **Even if we can't find heaven, I'm gonna stand by you.**_  
 _ **Even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through hell with you.**_  
 _ **Love, you're not alone, 'cause I'm gonna stand by you.**_  
 _ **Love, you're not alone.**_  
 _ **No, I'm gonna stand by you.**_  
 _ **I'm gonna stand by you.**_

Thanks for reading.


End file.
